


thank the stars!!!

by feferifazbear



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feferifazbear/pseuds/feferifazbear
Summary: after SDR2 + the anime, Gundham runs an animal sanctuary. Mikan arrives, and the two spend some time alone together for the first time since high school. This isn't a ship fic, they literally just have a moment together and it helps Mikan heal n it's nice. There's mentions of past animal abuse, but nothing particularly descriptive. also this mentions Peko as Mikan's gf jsyk
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	thank the stars!!!

[SETTING: Gundham's rescue animal shelter. It includes an old, black, wooden house where he lives, a large barnhouse area for larger animals, and an expansive fenced-in backyard. There are a Lot of animals that lay about, some with bandages, cones, etc., but most just looking content. The aesthetic is midwest gothic, minus the Christianity. His decor is...questionable. Sonia loves it.]

\- 

A grey-and-black terrier with a makeshift cast on one leg limps in a small circle, before settling down to sleep on the coat of the one and only, Gundham Tanaka. As cute as that is, however, the ultimate breeder was still wearing the coat. And they have other matters to attend to.

"Small one, you must sleep elsewhere,"

They tried to speak without booming, but the old dog simply snorted out a breath at them. In the kitchen, meanwhile, a cat meowed for food. 

"Forgive me, Rocco, but it must be done."

And with that, they scooped up Rocco and gently placed him several inches to the side. 

While attending to the two cats, Gundham was interrupted by a soft, rapid knocking on the front door. Rocco's ears perked up, but he continued to snooze on the couch. The cats scurried off, chewing as they went. The nearby rabbit in an enclosure continued nibbling as though nothing happened. 

As soon as Gundham opened the door, a familiar figure blurted out,

"Uhh, hi, its Mikan! I have a chicken? A, um,,, hah, it's hurt, I mean."

Mikan Tsumiki, one of their classmates who had escaped the grasps of despair alongside them. They knew some stuff about her, mostly through talking with her girlfriend, Peko, but they hadn't had much one-on-one contact with the anxious nurse. In her arms now, though, a hen had settled awkwardly. It's small eyes darted around though, and Gundham could tell it was pained. 

"Come in, of course. Where did you come across this creature?"

"I was, um, helping a family Mahiru told me about. They've got a little farm, and uh,, uh.. their son got sick!"

While she spoke, Gundham led her to the room they kept especially clean, for animal inspections.

"As I was leaving they, they, uh asked if I could help animals too. I told them I might be able to bring it to someone who can, and- and so I'm here now!"

With that, she exhaled a large breath and waited expectantly. Gundham only nodded and gingerly took the hen from her, laying it on the table. 

"These townspeople, did they mention what ailed it? Something, perhaps, with the feet of the hen?"

Mikan perked up, as did the chicken when Gundham carefully pushed the feathers back to reveal a wrenched ankle. 

"Exactly as I thought. This poor soul suffers, but can be helped with ease."

Turning their gaze to Mikan, they spoke reverently,

"We may thank the stars today that this life will remain. A simple fix and some rest, then you may return triumphant to the farm."

"OH! Thank you, um, stars!"

The nurse looked around, somewhat confused, but mostly glad to hear the good news. The chicken clucked in approval as the ankle was set in place by expert, bandaged hands. 

"Sooo, huh, what do we do now?" 

Though an elite at communication with animals, Gundham was admittedly...not as well practiced with social skills among peers. 

"Would you...ah.. do you like tea? I have a vast selection of herbal blends."

"Uh! Sure! I'll just drink whatever youre having, if that's okay."

As the two settled in the dark wooden chairs, the awkward silence threatened to overtake them. Gundham's leg bounced noisily as they waited for the kettle, and Mikan appeared to be staring into space from her chair. Or, rather, a moment's study revealed, the enclosure where the Dark Devas live. 

"Are you intrigued by my Devas? I can assure you they have reigned their power in, and are safe to touch."

She startled out of her short daze, impulsively looking down at her apron.

"No, don't go to the trouble! Really!"

"Never halt your wants for the sake of my convenience,"

they lifted up the plump, ginger hamster with one fluid motion,

"truly, Cham-P's energy flows through me, there is no trouble being gone to."

Quickly, Mikan pushed her chair back several inches, letting out a small noise of discomfort. She looked around the room, avoiding her gaze from the small, docile animal being held out to her.

"I don't, I don't um!! Hahh!!",

The hand holding Cham-P was retracted, and Gundham took a step away from the girl once realizing their mistake.

"My deepest apologies, Mikan. I hadn't realized my Devas frightened you. Do not feel a fool, the clever tend to be wary of them."

With their words of reassurance, the nurse relaxed herself slightly. She sat back down, at the opposite end of the table from where they had sat holding the hamster.

"I'm,,, I'm not scared of it. Which sounds, um, super stupid after all that, I realize. Animals, uh,, I worry I'll hurt them? If that makes sense?" 

"Ah, I see. You're wise in that, most of the animals you see in my home are injured or healing. Fragility abounds in those smaller than ourselves."

Neither person made eye contact, one chewing her nails, and the other using their index and middle finger to stroke Cham-P's soft fur.

"Can I, um..can I be honest with you, Gundham? Even if you might hate me for what I say?"

a pause, the air frozen in place.

"You can. I am not one to pass judgement on those whom the damned spirits have haunted, for I have been haunted the same."

"Okay..okay. But if you do hate me, dont feel bad for it, alright?"

they nod.

"When I was, uh, a young kid. Like,, like 7, maybe? I used to be..terrible to animals. At the time, it felt normal,, my parents, my classmates..they were always hurting me. Seeing my blood was normal, y'know? And when I was always getting hurt like that,, I would hurt animals, sometimes."

she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It felt... unfair, y'know? That the whole world got to make me bleed and bruise and cry, but I didn't get to do that to anyone else. I was so small, I thought I was being denied something that everyone had a right to do. A few times, I, uh, I would just get so angry about everything, that I wouldn't quit, even after the noises stopped.....it was awful. Even as a kid who didn't understand, I was scared of myself for it."

by this point, she had started to cry, but didn't seem to notice as the words kept gushing out.

"It still scares me. Everytime I look at a sweet little animal, I get terrified that whatever made me do it will come back. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt one again."

Gundham sat in reflective silence for a moment, as they placed Cham-P in the back folds of their scarf before cautiously moving a bit closer to the crying girl. Before replying, they offered a dark maroon handkerchief to her, as she worked to calm herself.

"I do not hate you, to start with. The horrible flames of the deep have licked at my ankles as well, and I know the terror of their burns. The world deeply wounds some of us. There will never be a reality in which nobody wounds back. As I see it, you have found the evil inside yourself, as resides in all people, and you have crushed him beneath your desire to be kind. This fear you face, of hurting the feeble; this is the proof that you are triumphant. My chest swells with pride for you in this regard."

Her tears no longer flowing, Mikan stared at the floor, face filled with too many emotions to read. From behind Gundham's neck, the orange Deva peered out cheerfully at her as it pressed against their skin for attention. 

"Would it alarm you much if I held Cham-P in my hands while sat here? He's eager to be occupied."

"That's, uh, that's fine. And thank you,, there are, hahh, a lot of people who wouldn't have said such nice things."

"There are many people who are lucky enough not to understand how you felt. Kept so far from hell's breath, they have never considered what may breathe within themselves. Paying them no mind, I've found, is best for the soul."

"That's..a really great point. You're, um, a lot more wise than I realized."

Gundham simply hummed in contented acknowledgement, their attention focused on the tiny belly of their Deva.

"Could I..uh, could I pet him, do you think? If not that's completely understa -"

Before she finished talking, Gundham had extended their hands across the space between the two. Cham-P was held securely, perfectly ready to be pet. All that was left was to make contact. Shakily, Mikan extended two fingers, mimicking the familiar motion she'd seen used on him just moments ago. 

"Would you, perhaps, like to give him a sunflower seed?"

Mikan smiled with brows upturned,

"Yeah, yeah, I think I would."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic but also if u dont like it i genuinely do not care


End file.
